


Untitled McPoptarts

by ElderPoptarts



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Rimming, Smut, gagging, mcpoptarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just pure mcpoptarts porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled McPoptarts

I had been so long, Chris was so desperate. A week - a whole week - Connor was gone on that stupid theatre studies trip. Chris was so happy to have his boyfriend home and back in his arms. So here they were, Connor sandwiched between their bedroom wall and his tiny boyfriend stretching on his toes to force his lips against Connor's. They were both breathless with not a millimetre of space between them and neither of them would have it any other way.

They grinded against each other and panted, gasping for air when Connor suddenly grasped the back of the shorter boy's thighs and hitched them up, wrapping them around his waist. Chris' arms instinctively draped around the other's shoulders and his fingers curled in Connor's hair but it was only a moment before he was pushed back onto the mattress, craving his boyfriend's touch again.

"Undress. Now," Connor demanded. Gosh, Chris loved it when he got all dominant - he'd never stripped so quickly in his life.

"Mm, Christopher," Connor hummed this time, standing at the foot of the bed and eyes grazing Chris' whole body, "I've missed this. I've missed you."

Chris practically whined, stretching out on the bed, "You too, Con. But please just come here and fuck me already-"

Connor smiled adoringly, crawling on his knees to hold himself above Chris, "But we've only just started."

He traced the smaller boy's collar bone with his index finger, making him shiver under the touch and whimper, before splaying his palm out on his chest and mapping out the smooth of his stomach. Connors thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Chris' hipbones as he licked slow and teasingly along the length of his cock, "Tell me what you want first."

Fuck, his boyfriend was a sight to behold - all flustered and hot, writhing on the sweat-damp sheets. His eyes were squeezed shut and jaw dropped in a silent cry as he tried to regain some of his self control.

"Hey," Connor snapped gently, "Look at me,"

Chris' head rolled to look at his boyfriend and their gazes locked, "I want eat you out."

The sound that was ripped from Connor's throat was unintentional and certainly not expected, catching them both by surprise. He rested his head on Chris' hip, chest heaving and overwhelmed with lust.

"I-I mean, if that's okay with you-"

"Move."

"What?"

"God, Chris. Move so I can lay down!"

Within seconds the tables had turned -  Connor had stripped completely and his face was pressed into his pillow with his ass in the air while Chris knelt neatly at his feet. The smaller boy raked his nails down his boyfriend's back and spread his cheeks, digging in his fingers. Connor was shuddering and groaning into the pillow.

Chris just massaged Connor's ass for a while and placed tentative kitten licks across his hole before-

"Just fucking do it already!" the redhead yelled, slightly muffled by the pillow, and his shoulders were heaving.

Chris' eyes widened in surprise - Connor rarely swore - and hesitated for a moment before diving in and plunging his tongue into Connor's clenching hole. Needless to say, the boy practically screamed in response. You'd never guess that Connor ever tried to hide his feelings, he was certainly making them clear right now...

"Gosh Connor, you're going to have to keep it down a little. Don't make me gag y-"

There was a sharp inhale from over Connor's shoulder. Then silence...

"Y-you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Chris smirked a little and his moved hands to push one thumb into his hole, feeling it clench greedily around him while he worked his own cock idly with his other hand.

Chris could probably get off on the sounds Connor makes alone but honestly, their buff gym-freak neighbours scared Chris and he didn't think they'd appreciate hearing Connor's screams of "More, Chris! God, I need it!"

"Maybe next time Con, just bite the pillow."

And so Connor did - hard - as Chris' tongue pressed into him and the warm pressure made him writhe and squirm as he made the most delicious sounds into the pillow.

Honestly, Chris was nervous he was going to do something wrong but his boyfriend seemed to be loving it, so he let himself relax a little more. Sex in general was something he wasn't entirely used to yet. His and Connor's relationship stayed strictly romantic for a long time, but then the former District Leader's hell dreams gradually turned more and more frequently into, well... Those dreams and Connor just couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. Chris certainly wasn't complaining, even though he didn't really want this until it happened.

Chris just kept going to town on Connor's ass for what could have been minutes or hours until Connor released the pillow to beg, "Stop. Stop! I'm not gonna last much longer, I- I need to... f-fuck you."

Connor sprawled out onto his back while his boyfriend rummaged through their drawer for the lube. When Chris found the bottle, he grinned and straddled Connor's waist, handing over the bottle. Connor took it eagerly, coating his fingers and capturing the other boy's mouth in a kiss as he reached behind him, pressing and rubbing gently at his hole.

"Ready?" Connor murmured against the other's lips.

Chris' only response was to push back impatiently into Connor's touch, which Connor interpreted as an eager yes, slowly pushing in his first finger.

Their lips broke apart when Chris released a wrecked, high-pitched moan, which had Connor bucking up against his hips breathlessly.

"Oh my gosh, Chris-"

"Connor! Connor, another-" he cut himself off with another groan when Connor complied immediately, now scissoring and crooking his fingers inside Chris.

Connor added a third finger when he deemed Chris ready but the whole time purposely avoided contact with that one spot that would drive him crazy. Chris writhed above him, hips stuttering as if trying to grind his hips into Connor's and push back onto the fingers opening him up at the same time. He didn't know which he wanted more.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," he breathed, grabbing the lube and generously coating his boyfriend's length.

Connor massaged his hips soothingly as the smaller boy lifted himself to sink down onto his cock.

It was like all the air was pulled out him and he gasped for air as Chris let out the highest whine Connor had ever heard, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut when he was fully seated.

Bracing his palms against Connor's chest, he lifted himself and started to bob up and down excruciatingly slowly, circling his hips. Chris looked completely obscene above his boyfriend, who could do nothing but watch him grind and roll as Connor bucked his hips and try to keep himself from coming to close.

"Chris, stop teasing!"

Chris giggled breathlessly but was interrupted by Connor's frustrated huff as he held his small body tight and flipped them over.

"Con-" was all he could say before broken cries were ripped from his chest and Connor pounded into him, desperate for release.

"F- You were taking too long," Connor panted between thrusts, "Augh, Chris!"

Chris' volume rivalled Connor's as he shouted and screamed in pleasure - so much for worrying about the neighbours. Then Connor grasped his hips roughly and changed the angle, hitting Chris' prostate for the first time. He shuddered and grunted at the tight pressure around his cock as Chris' eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open with a yelp, legs wrapping around Connor's hips snugly.

Connor kept thrusting hard and fast, abusing Chris' prostate until he was screaming underneath him and begging to come.

"Chris! Baby, say my name," Connor groaned, "Say it!"

"Connor, oh my god- Connor! Let me come! I need-"

"Come for me, Christopher."

And so he did a moment later with a high pitched moan, painting his stomach in white. Connor gasped and the sudden unbearable pressure around his cock and released into the writhing body beneath him after a few more frantic thrusts. He leant down to rest his head against his boyfriends before locking their lips and murmuring, "I love you, so much."

Chris mewled in response, still pleasure drunk from the feeling of Connor's cock and come in his hole. However, he pulled out a moment later and Chris was about to whine in protest when Connor comanded, "Turn over," with a final sloppy kiss.

Another excited thrill buzzed through him and so Chris settled on his stomach, cheek to the pillow. He felt his boyfriend palming his ass before ordering, "Ass in the air, c'mon." Chris tucked his knees under his body obediently and was rewarded with a finger teasing at his entrance, slick with his lover's come.

"Mmmh, Connor," he groaned lowly when he felt the warmth of his tongue press into him and shuddered at the vibrations as Connor hummed.

Thinking about it, it was kinda weird and a little gross. But in the moment all Chris could think was that it was so hot, even if he didn't quite have the energy to get it up again. It was nice to have neither of them expect anything more from this. Connor's tongue just worked his hole lazily and Chris relaxed into the sensations.

However, before long - Chris doesn't know exactly how long... maybe it was a while - Connor was gently nudging him to roll onto his back. He looked completely obscene: red hair disheveled, eyes lidded and come laced with spit dripping down his chin. Chris pulled him down on top of him, tangling their legs and his hand in Connor's hair as he pressed their lips together roughly. He could taste his own come on Connor's tongue and again, it was sort of weird but certainly not bad.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, I missed you,"Connor's voice was low and hoarse.

"You too," then the smaller boy's grin turned sly, "So... Gagging, huh?"

The other groaned and hid his blushing face in Chris' shoulder, "Gosh Chris, shut up!"

"No, no- it sounds kinda hot! Like I said, next time. Anyway, I hate to kill the mood but we should probably clean up before we get settled..."

Despite Connor's protests, Chris untangled their legs and went to grab a damp washcloth while his boyfriend changed the bedsheets. Before long, they were back in the same position as before. Chris wouldn't have it any other way.

"Never leave for so long like that again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the fifth mcpoptarts fic on ao3 i need more mcpoptarts content  
> i never proof read this whoops enjoy (let me know if there are any errors)  
> for @transkevprice on twitter :')


End file.
